Special features Corresponding to: my story Enough
by exotic-dominicana
Summary: Soundtrack, theme song, interview between Vin and Michelle. Reviewers get to ask them questions and they will 'answer'.
1. Default Chapter

**Tamia - Stranger In My House   
**  
_-Theme song for "Enough"  
_  
I don't understand   
  
You look just like the man   
  
In the picture by our bed   
  
The suspense is pounding   
  
and clouding up my head   
  
I'm checkin' your clothes   
  
And you wear the same size shoes   
  
You sleep in his spot   
  
And you're driving his car   
  
But I don't know just who you are   
  
There's a stranger in my house   
  
It took a while to figure out   
  
There's no way you could be who you say you are   
  
You gotta be someone else   
  
Cuz he wouldn't touch me like that   
  
And he wouldn't treat me like you do   
  
He would adore me, he wouldn't ignore me   
  
So I'm convinced there's a stranger in my house   
  
I'm not sure who you are   
  
Don't see your shadow around when you walk   
  
U leave with no kisses   
  
Goodbye with no words   
  
If these walls could talk   
  
They would have nothing to tell   
  
So what could it be?   
  
Is there someone imitating me?   
  
Could she be taking my place?   
  
Look me in the face   
  
And tell me that I'm wrong When I say...   
  
Pop quiz   
  
Tell me where we first kissed   
  
Tell me where my spot is   
  
Tell me if I liked it, loved it   
  
Or could it be   
  
That the stranger is me   
  
Have I changed so drastically?   
  
Is it I want more for me?   
  
And you remain the same 


	2. Soundtrack List

**Soundtrack for "Enough"**  
  
1: Stranger In My House- Tamia  
  
2: Going Under- Evanescence  
  
3: One Step Closer- Linkin Park  
  
4: I Refuse- Aaliyah  
  
5: Burn- Usher  
  
6: Walk Away- Christina Aguilera  
  
7: Fighter- Christina Aguilera  
  
8: Lick- Joi  
  
9: Stutter- Joe and Mystikal  
  
10: I Don't Wanna Know- Wayne   
  
11: Creep- TLC  
  
12: Alive- J.Lo  
  
13: The Boy Is Not A Man- Jon B. 


	3. Interview

**Disclaimer: None of this interview is real and Michelle nor Vin Diesel answered these questions for real. This is just for entertainment purposes only. I am in no way affiliated with Michelle Rodriguez nor Vin Diesel.**

Interview with Michelle Rodriguez and Vin Diesel for the film "Enough" the sequel to the Fast and The Furious.

MTV Reporter = R  
  
Michelle Rodriguez = MR  
  
Vin Diesel = VD  
  
R to MR: What made you decide to finally do a sequel?  
  
MR: _Well, I knew that this movie wouldn't be the same without me. Not being conceited or anything but if you change characters it turns into this whole different thing and the audience isn't satisfied._  
  
R to VD: How did you feel about Michelle returning to work for the sequel?  
  
VD: _I think she was great and she was right no one could have played the part of "Letty" better than her. She really knows what she's doing and she incorporates a part of her into her characters and I think this one shows her the most if she were to have been in Letty's situation._  
  
R to Both: There have been rumors that you two were dating. Is this true and if so, are you still an item?  
  
MR: Laughs_ I knew this one was coming. They always ask this question._  
  
VD: _Well, it's true we were seeing each other off set of the FATF and yes, we're still an item.  
_  
MR: _Yeah yeah yeah...see? Now you finally got your answer. We were seeing each other the whole time._  
  
R to Both: Have you guys had sex?  
  
MR: Laughs uncontrollably _Dude, you need more time on your hands than trying to figure out if we had sex or not, but so ya'll will leave us alone...yes, we have been intimate and no I'm not giving details, gross, go get your own life.  
_  
VD: chuckles _Shut up Michelle!_  
  
R to Both: Laughs I didn't write these questions and I will get fired if I don't ask them so here goes...Was Vin any good in bed...?  
  
MR: Laughs _NEXT!_  
  
VD: _Was I?_ Talking to Michelle  
  
MR: _Hey! I thought this interview was about the movie!_  
  
R to both: Ok, so will there be a sequel to Enough? Like a trilogy?  
  
MR: _I dunno. I have to speak to the writers. If they do, I'll definitely be in it. Hey, I get to kiss my boyfriend and get paid for it. What could be better?_  
  
VD: _She read my mind._  
  
R to MR: Was it difficult playing the part of Letty?   
  
MR: _Not in general. All I had to do was ask myself, how would I react?  
_  
R to VD: Did you feel like your character was portrayed as this unrelenting psycho boyfriend?  
  
VD:_ No, I think that stress can do a lot of things to you. This movie shows a perfect example of real life situations and how a good person can be involved in an unhealthy relationship and that there's not always a picket fence. But when all is at stake you realize how much you took for granted. In some cases the situation might be less violent or worse but they still have the same effect. If you're too quiet around each other it can be psychologically damaging because you don't have that open communication that removes your burdens. On the other hand like in this movie, if you're too open, you may express a temporary emotion or say something you didn't mean and it will have a permanent mark on the other person._  
  
R to Both: Does this movie portray in any way your relationship with each other in real life?  
  
MR: _Not really. We are both people who get along great and when we do get frustrated I go work out and let my stress out on a punching bag not him. He goes and works on his next script or something. Then when we're calm we approach each other and the make-up is always worth it._ winks  
  
VD: _God! Michelle!_ laughs  
  
**(Question by La Mamasita Loca)**  
  
R to Both: Will you guys plan to tie the knot anytime soon?  
  
MR: _Dum du dum dum dum...uh Vin...  
_  
VD: _Maybe. We've definitely talked about it. _

**(Question by La Mamasita Loca)  
**  
R to Both: How about kids?  
  
MR: _Um...I guess._ laughs awkwardly   
  
VD: _If we get married, definitely.  
_  
R to Both: What would you name them?  
  
MR: _Umm Michelle Junior! The first female junior. Yeah, I think that would be sick._ laughs  
  
VD: _Uh I think that'll be just a little untraditional, Michelle. _laughs_ I think I would name her Mariah. That's a pretty name._  
  
MR: _Yeah right. You just like Mariah in a bikini._ laughs  
  
**(Question by La Mamasita Loca)**  
  
R to Both: So, are you guys living together?  
  
MR: _Not exactly. I live in Jersey, but...he definitely comes to tuck me in at night_ laughs  
  
VD: _And then you get mad at me for telling stuff!_ laughs  
  
R to VD: So, is Michelle a freak? laughs  
  
VD: laughs uncontrollably _Oh yeah, she pulls out the handcuffs and everything!  
_  
MR: _No I don't you dickhead!_ reaches over and slaps him upside the head _Since that's out in the open I think I'm just gonna tell fanfiction.net about how you love to play helicopter man! Oh, yeah he gets all into it too! He grabs his underwear and swings it above his head like a helicopter and what about the Tarzan one! I like that one! Remember? Me love Jane..._laughs and water spurts out her nose  
  
VD: _Nuh uh! One time she was gonna strip for me, but she was drunk and she fell in the middle of my lapdance. Smack on her face! Now that's what I call entertainment!_

**(Questions by Anjel)**

R to Both: How come you guys didn't tell the media you were a couple until now?

MR: _Because then they get all up in yer' ass man._

VD: _Yeah they definitely invade your privacy and then you end up like Monica Lewinski and_ _Clinton._

R to Both: How do you guys cope with the paparrazzi?

MR: _That's easy. I just deck 'em in the face_ laughs_....._gets serious all of a sudden _I'm serious. _

VD: _Well, we cover up our faces a lot. Like wear dark shades and hats. Either that or we pay our bodyguards to keep them away._  
  
**(Question by: Nicole)**  
  
R to Both: What did you guys think of each other at first?  
  
MR: _Well, I couldn't stand him. I thought he was a jerk. I thought he was one of those big buff guys with the brain the size of a pea and a little d---. He proved me wrong on all 3 accounts._ winks and laughs  
  
VD: _Gee, thanx for sharing. Um, I thought she was stuck-up and basically a...how should I word it?  
_  
MR: _Spit it out Mr. English Major. You thought I was a b----  
_  
VD: _I was gonna say self-involved.  
_  
MR: _Yeah. Right._

**(Questions by Pips24)**

R to VD: What made you fall in love with Michelle?

VD: _Well, she's unique. She doesn't have so much attitude that you can't get along with her because she can really make you laugh, but she doesn't put up with stuff either. She's independant, smart, beautiful, and a great actress. She challenges me all the time and she keeps me on my toes. She's spontaneous and I never know what to expect. THAT'S sexy._

R to MR: Michelle, is Vin the type of guy you usually date?

MR: _Nope. I usually went for the bad boys, man. Not disrespectful guys, but guys that would try anything once. Vin is different though. He looks all tough, and don't get me wrong he is, but once you get to know him, he is a sweetheart._

R to Both: How do you guys find time to be together with your busy careers?

MR:_ Well, either we work nonstop for a whole month and get to come home for a week at the end of each month or we do a movie together, like "Enough". Also, the time in between movies we hang out non-stop and Holidays. We also help each other out with scripts and we give honest opinions to each other about whether something is convincing or not._

VD: _Yeah, that's pretty much how it goes._

R to Both: What are your next film projects?

VD: _Well, my new movie Riddick is coming out in theaters this Friday and I already have FATF3 coming up for summer of 2005. I'm also thinking about doing another movie with director "exotic-dominicana" before FATF3. A sequel to A Man Apart, perhaps._

MR:_ I got my new movie "Control" already in post-production. I already finished filming it and Sian ka'an, an asian cartoon that I will be doing the voice for. I might also do another movie with director "exotic-dominicana" before my next movie. Probably a sequel to either Blue Crush, Girlfight, Resident Evil, or SWAT. Whichever has the best plot. Who knows? I might be in the sequel to A Man Apart. It depends on what fanfiction.net thinks about it._

**(Question by Anjel)**

R to VD: Weren't you dating Marai Menounos from E.T.?

VD: _No! She stalked me! Day and Night! She would hide in a bush for God's sake!_

MR: laughs hysterically _So smooth with the ladies, bebe._

_  
_  
**Author: Hey this is just a treat for ya'll to correspond with Enough. If you guys want, ya'll can tell me what ya'll think of my idea and ask "Michelle and Vin" your questions and I will be sure to post the answers with your pen-name beside it and their "answers". This is an informal interview by MTV and anything can be asked! So let your imagination run wild!**


End file.
